The Starcraft Chronicles
by Sypher
Summary: Post Brood Wars Saga


The Starcraft Chronicles: Episode I The Lost Armada  
  
  
  
DuGualle's defeat at the hands of Kerrigan had forced the UED to flee the terran sector. DuGualle would commit suicide and the fleet commodores were forced to take control of the tattered expedition fleet. Only a few days after DuGualle's burial in space the swarm had tracked down the UED. They quickly surrounded the ships and prepared to strike down the last remnants of the once powerful military faction.  
  
  
  
The Bridge of the UED Alexander, one hour until the zerg assault.  
  
  
  
The commodores filed into the meeting room aboard the flagship of the UED fleet. The once proud fleet had suffered irreplaceable ships and manpower. There were now only fifteen capital ships with each ship escorted by two squadrons of wraith fighters apiece. Four dozen transport ships were carrying ten thousand men and a few thousand pieces of artillery and heavy equipment. The fleet was now reduced to only twenty-five percent available ships and manpower with the other seventy-five percent dead or presumed dead. The commodores now had to face the fact that they were running low on fuel with the entire zerg swarm close behind. A few men lit cigars and drank from their hipflasks as if it were their last. Commodore Phillips began the meeting.  
  
  
  
"Gentlemen. As you know we must return to Earth and prepare for a possible zerg invasion. The swarm is not a days flight from us and we must prepare our forces for hyperspace flight as soon as possible."  
  
  
  
A slow mutter filled the room. Commodore Petrov of the UED Hornet spoke up.  
  
  
  
"But Commodore Phillips, how can we go to hyperspace? We barley have enough power to stay functional. Our ships are in no condition to jump to hyperspace. We must land on a non-hostile world and make repairs as well as repowering our vessels."  
  
  
  
And how would you propose to do that commodore! Every planet in this sector is hostile to us! We may as well land on Char or Korhal for that matter! Landing is not an option, especially when the zerg are chasing us across space!"  
  
  
  
More and more arguments broke out as the commodores continued to fight. A few of the older members of the fleet sat down and drank a few sips of bourbon and stared into space. The dark blanket spotted with stars was said to relieve stress just by staring into the abyss. An endless sea of stars, except for a few dark patches here and there. But soon more patches began to fill the sky. The lights began to disappear and soon the sky was filled with a black moving wall. The commodores were not sure if it was the enemy or the bourbon but they knew something was wrong. Over the intercom a scout had to yell to get the attention of still arguing commodores.  
  
  
  
"Commodore Phillips! Commodore Phillips please respond!"  
  
  
  
"What is it private!"  
  
  
  
"Sir I have an urgent message from our scouts protecting the rear and port flank. I'm patching it to you now."  
  
  
  
Over the speaker came a message that they had all feared and prayed would never come. The interference was bad but the unmistakable warning could be heard across the fleet.  
  
  
  
"The zerg have arrived. I repeat the zerg have arrived. To many to count sir. It looks like the whole swar....."  
  
  
  
The radio went dead as did the pilot of the wraith. Every man in the room rushed to get to the transports. The fleet jumped to life as the commodores arrived at their respective ships. All wraiths were deployed and took up defensive positions around the fleet. All weapons were powered up and everyone from the lowliest private to the highest commodore felt a chill run up their spines. The entire fleet stood ready and all transports were rounded top the center with the cruisers standing as steel sentinels against the impending attack.  
  
  
  
A few minutes of silence passed and no zerg were seen. The fleet held its breath as a probe was sent out to investigate. Another long silence and then movement was seen in the distance. It was small and was flying fast. Could it be the probe? It gained more speed and as it came closer its identity was revealed. A small scourge flyer was closing in and every gun was trained on it. Lasers pierced the sky and the the scourge burst into a cloud of toxins and blood. Like the calm before the storm the remains of the scourg floated into the blackness of space and then they were hit.  
  
  
  
The zerg flew in from the left flank with everything they had. Mutalisks and devourers sprayed acid onto the steel armor plates as scourge targeted the capital ships. Commodore Phillips tried to maintain order.  
  
  
  
"Watch the left people! I repeat they are headed for the left! Baxter and Raven support the left and try and hold their position."  
  
  
  
The massive ships turned and headed towards the left flank. The UED Arlington and the UED Atlantis had taken enormous amounts of punishment. The UED Baxter and Raven arrived just in time to save the crippled warships. Wraith fighters deployed and cloaked and began to target the devourers. Lumbering overlords floated to the center of the battle and relayed the position of the fighters to the surrounding zerg forces. The wraiths began to drop like rain as acid spores and scourge tore through their numbers. The left was about to fall unless a plan was developed.  
  
  
  
"Commodore Petrov! You and Commodore Serov need to counter attack the zerg. Take your ships and your wraith squadrons and attack against the zerg right flank. Draw their fire so we can regroup and attack the left. Do you copy?"  
  
  
  
"I copy that Commodore. My ships are deploying. Serov out."  
  
  
  
"I copy commodore. My ships will follow Serov. Petrov out."  
  
  
  
The two ships headed out but Petrov had no intention of attacking the zerg. He knew that the zerg would win with or without his intervension. He needed to dock and get supplies as well as repair. He could not do it alone for the zerg would find him. What he needed was a decoy and he knew just the man for the job. He sent a coded transmission to Commodore Serov who he knew he could convince to escape with him.  
  
  
  
Serov was made a commodore when Commodore Phillips took control of DuGualles flagship after his death. Serov was merely a captin but lack of manpower and officers allowed fate to give Serov his promotions. Serov was inexperienced and would be easily convince by an old soldier like Petrov.  
  
Petrov had been a commodore for many years and his whole life had involved the army. He was an experienced soldier who trusted no one and was more concerned about his own agendas. The transmission was sent and soon Serov was caught in a strange position.  
  
  
  
"Commodore Serov. I know that the UED will fail at achieving victory this day. It is because of that fool Phillips. He believes we will prevail but we cannot sustain ourselves for long, we must land and repairs to fight another day. I have found an uninhabited planet not far from here. If we go now we can land and repair. I am going, if you come with me..well that is your choice."  
  
  
  
Serov knew the commodore was right. But could he leave his fleet behind? He looked at the view screen to see a mass of zerg engulf the fleet. Even the Alexander, the pride and joy of the UED was a twisted wreckage of metal, fire and smoke. As the zerg descended upon the Alexander, Serov ordered his armada to change course towards the planet in Petrovs transmission. The cruiser turned and tried to escape the carnage of the zerg onslaught. The swarm gave up the chase but a few scattered scourge picked up the sent of the cruiser and gave chase. The ship had engines burning at maximum power but it was not enough to outrun the zerg. Ten tiny blimps could be seen on the sensors as the zerg closed in.  
  
  
  
"This is Commodore Serov, all hands prepare for impact! I repeat all hands prepare for impact! The first scourge dove towards the cruiser and slammed into the steel. It burst and sprayed its toxins over the hull. The blast hit a gas line and a huge explosion rocked the ship. The planet was in sight but the zerg were still closing on them. A second scourge slammed into the forward deck and ruptured a fuel line. Another explosion disintegrated decks four through eight. The planets atmosphere was right below the hull of the cruiser as a third scourge crashed into the number three engine. The crusier began to dip and began a mad decent to the planets surface. The remaining scourge flew in for the kill but a squadron of wraiths was there to meet them. The pilots flew their fighters into the path of the scourge and the scourge accepted this sacrifice. In an instant, wraith, scourge and man were reduced to a cloud of blood and metal.  
  
  
  
The cruiser continued its fall to the planets surface and every man and woman braced themselves. The cruiser had lost an engine and had enough power to run four of the remaining six. The surface began to get more and more detailed and time was out. The landing thrusters were engaged and the crew held on for dear life as the emergency landing protocols were activated.  
  
  
  
The cruiser embedded into the dirt and kicked up a cloud that blocked out the twin suns. The earth shook and every creature on the planet looked towards the heavens at the plume of earth. The dust settled and the metal of the cruiser ached and moaned under the stress of the impact. But inside the torn and battered steel hull a slight din could be heard. It echo throughout the valleys and the plains of the desert planet as each crew member celebrating being alive if not for just one more day. They had survived and lady luck was on their side. The question would be for how long?  
  
  
  
  
  
The Starcraft Chronicles: Episode II Out of the Frying Pan into the Fire  
  
  
  
The daylight broke over the horizon and quickly shed its light over the desert sand. The twin suns revealed an endless valley of sand and rocks. As the suns rose, they cast their rays upon the wreckage of the once glorious UED Saturn. It had crash landed on this God forsaken rock and left a deep scar in the ground as a bitter reminder of the zerg attack on the UED survivors. Commodore Serov, the commander of this now ill-fated ship and her crew, sets to the tasks of repairing and returning home. They begin to salvage the remains of their vessel as Serov leads a search party to find food and water.  
  
  
  
"Petrov said this place was uninhabited. With our communications down we can't contact him or anyone for that matter. He was ahead of us so he must have made it if we did."  
  
  
  
"Sir?"  
  
  
  
"Yes coporal?"  
  
"I think I see something in the distance. It looks like a command center."  
  
"Where!?"  
  
"Over by that hill sir."  
  
Serov scaned the desert and saw a strange mound rising from the sand. It was a command center but something was wrong. The party grew closer and saw that there was in fact a whole base before them. The only problem was that it was buried in sand. The command center itself was half covered and the barracks as well as the factory were both deeply sunk into the mounds of dirt. Off to the left Serov saw a group of supply depots.  
  
"Corporal. I want you to take the search party and see if you can get any supplys from over there. I'll go and see if I can get that command center off the ground."  
  
"Yes sir. You heard the commodore. Move out."  
  
The party began to raid the depots as Serov began to scout the center. It appeared to be intact for the most part but the sand covered the building up to the fifth floor. Serov walked around looking for a way in and spotted a window. It was just out of his reach and he started to climb up the side of the structure. He kicked open the window and he was in. Serov looked around and saw the control room had not been used for quite awhile. On one of the consoles was the inscription "Long Live the Confederacy" and a small red, white and Blue flag.  
  
  
  
"So, this is a confederate outpost. It must have been abandoned years ago."  
  
Serov had heard of the confederacy but Mensk had taken steps to erase all memory of it. After all these years of disrepair, Serov wondered if it would work. He activated the power core and began to bring each system online. He had environmental controls, electricity, communications and thrusters. Serov engaged thrusters and held on as the building shook itself free from the sand. The building rose from its desert grave and began to hover over the remains of the base. Serov saw the corporal and his men below and began giving orders.  
  
"Corporal what do you have to report?"  
  
"We found enough rations and fuel to last us awhile. We also have a few pieces of artillery and a bunch of rifles."  
  
"Good work corporal. Get everything you found and bring it back to the ship. I also want you to get that barracks and factory operational. When you do bring those back to the ship as well. We'll set up base from there."  
  
The buildings and men began the long trek home as the desert suns were now at high noon. Serov looked out over the valley and mountains and saw a very disturbing sight. Zerg overlords could be seen hovering over a battlecruiser. It was the UED Hornet and it was under attack by a small army of zerg. Serov activate the communication link and tried to contact Petrov.  
  
  
  
"Commodore Petrov! Commodore Petrov please respond!"  
  
"This is Petrov! Serov is that you?!"  
  
"Yes it is! What is your status?"  
  
"I'll be damned if I know! They came from nowhere! The bastards followed us from the battle! We are outnumbered and are about to be overtaken! Get your people out of here! I repeat get your people ou.."  
  
"Commodore! Commodore! Petrov please respond!"  
  
Serov rushed to the window and with binocoulars in hand he witnesses the carnage. The last defenders were overtaken and the ship began to burn and shred under the barage of zergling claws and hydralisk spines. The wreckage exploded from ruptured gas mains and soon it was over. The zerg then climbed into the overlords and the entire force began to float towards the Saturn and her crew. Serov landed the center and rushed out to warn his crew. The barracks and factory were close behind and as soon as they landed the defenses were quickly made.  
  
  
  
Several men were given scv suits and began work on building bunkers. Gausse rifles were distributed and the barracks began dispensing the NBC suits. The factory had limited equipment and produce vulture bikes. The Saturn herself had several goliath walkers and they strode to the front lines. The remaining four wraiths were sent to delay the overlords and the final piece of the defense, a siege tank, took up position behind the bunkers and set to siege mode. Fortunately the command center had a large surplus of minerals and vespene gas. Not enough to get home but enough to repair and build defenses.  
  
  
  
The Crew sat and waited for the zerg to come. Serov sat in the command center control room and had a good seat to watch the battle. The wraiths returned but they were heavily damaged. They reported that there were twenty overlords now closing on their position. They succeeded in killing one of the overlords before the hydralisks were deployed and attacked them. There were an estimated forty hydralisks and an unknown number of zerglings. They did report that the force was only zerglings and hydralisks.  
  
  
  
Like an old west movie the terrans sat in wait for the zerg raid. The hot desert sun beat down upon their backs as the desert sands were kicked up by a gust of wind. Then a great shadow came over the defenses as the bulky shapes of overlords blocked out the sun. The terrans opened fire and the battle ensued. The overlords dropped their cargo and the zerglings rushed forward and clawed at the steel of the bunkers. The guasse rifles fired steel shards at hyper speeds, cutting deep into zerg flesh. The hydralisks landed and slithered to the front. They unleashed a wave of spines that shredded the steel plates of the bunkers. The scvs rallied to repair the bunkers removing spines and grafting new plates of steel to the torn frames. Goliath mini-guns blazed as they rammed lines of bullets at the zerg forces. Any overlord that wandered too close to the action was enveloped in a haze of anti air missiles. The siege tank fired shell after shell. The ground shook with every blast and the zerg began to drop one after another. But the tide of zerg rallied and the scv's were cut down as they repaired the bunkers. Without scv's the bunkers gave way and the men inside were engulfed by the zerg. The siege tank continued to fire but zerglings slashed away at the armor and found their way to the occupants inside. The goliaths were surrounded and their guns were also silenced as the zerg forces overran the terrans. The survivors all ran to the command center as if it could protect them. Serov loaded his own rifle and waited for the zerg to come. He could hear the zerglings clawing at the doors and the hydralisks firing their spines at the walls. Then he heard another sound. Rifle fire from the outside. He looked out his window to see an army of marines and goliaths approach the command center. The marines began to gun down the zerg and a bloodbath ensued. The zerg army began to shrink as gausse fire and goliath rounds embedded themselves deep inside the zerg warriors. Soon the zerglings and hydralisks lay dead at the centers doors and the overlords crash into the sands bleeding and spewing puss.  
  
  
  
Serov went out to meet the terrans who had just saved his crew. They had different colors from any other terran faction. They were not dominion troops or UED troops. They did not match any terran organization in the sector.  
  
  
  
"Who is in charge here? Who do I speak to?"  
  
The marines pointed to a ghost overlooking Serovs ship. He was dressed in green and had a ghost issue suit. He could have been any ghost troop except he wore a beret instead of the regular ghost headgear. Serov approached the man who just saved his life and something about him seemed familiar.  
  
  
  
"I am Commodore Serov of the UED Saturn. I would like to thank you for your help as would my crew. I was told you are the leader of these men. Is that true."  
  
  
  
"Yes it is true. You are UED? You a quite a long ways from home commodore."  
  
  
  
"That voice, it couldn't be", Serov thought to himself.  
  
  
  
"Forgive me where are my manners. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Samir Duran. How can I be of service?"  
  
  
  
The Starcraft Chronicles: Episode III A Pact With The Devil  
  
  
  
Time stood still on the sandy desert plains and every living creature on the planet surface felt the tense heat. But for Commodore Serov, all he could feel was the cold chill that slowly ran up his spine. Before him was Samir Duran the great traitor of The Brood Wars and the cold blooded murderer of one of the UED's greatest soldiers. Serov reached for his pistol but Duran suggested a different strategy.  
  
  
  
"My dear commodore, before you do something you regret I assure you that I have no intentions of killing you or your men. However if you continue to withdrawn your sidearm my men might "accidentally" massacre your crew. I highly suggest you listen to what I have to say."  
  
  
  
Serov slowly took his hand from the pistol's grip but continued to watch Durans every move. He was alone in an enemy sector and he needed to buy time.  
  
  
  
"What is it that you propose Duran?"  
  
  
  
Duran smiled and looked behind Serov at his tired crew. They were dirty, injured and barley had enough energy to stand. He looked back at Serov who still was watching him. Serov did not trust him but needed his help. If he had planned this he could not have created such a perfect situation.  
  
  
  
"Now is not the time for talk. Your men need a meal and rest. We will escort your people to our base camp. Tomorrow I will send a repair team to fix your battlecruiser. Lieutenant!"  
  
  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
  
  
"Take up flanking positions and guard the commodores crew until we reach base."  
  
  
  
"Understood sir. You heard him, let's get a move on."  
  
  
  
"When we return to my camp I will be happy to answer any questions I know you have."  
  
  
  
The two forces marched into the desert as the suns were setting over the horizon. It had been a long day for Serov and his crew and he knew that it was only the beginning. They arrived at the base as the three moons of the planet cast a dim glow across the landscape. The crew of the UED Saturn enjoyed a warm meal and relaxed with a few drinks. Serov ate as well but always had an eye on Duran. He did not and could not trust a man who cost the UED so much. After dinner he was summoned to Duran's room at the command center. Serov did not like this one bit and his hands were shaking with nervous anticipation. What were Duran's plans for him? He stepped into the room and saw Duran sipping brandy and going over supply logs. It was strange to see him like this. If he did not know him he could mistake Duran for a general. Duran looked up to see a motionless Serov and the same sly smile pursed his lips.  
  
  
  
"Please commodore sit down, we have much to talk about. No doubt you are worried about my intentions and I want to assure you that I will not do anything to harm you or your crew."  
  
  
  
"I find that very hard to believe Duran. As far as I'm concerned you are nothing more than a murderer."  
  
  
  
"By murderer you mean the Stukov incident then yes I am guilty of that but I was infested by the zerg and you know that is true. I had no control over my actions and I regret everything I did but I am not to blame."  
  
  
  
"Our intelligence said you were infested but do you believe that is an excuse for what you did. How can I even trust you? What makes me believe that you are not infested now as we speak?"  
  
  
  
"Would I have saved you from the zerg? Would I have risked my life and the lives of my men when I could have easily let you to be destroyed? We are on the same side commodore and I am sorry for the past but I can not do anything else to prove that I want to help. Maybe by helping you I can set things right."  
  
  
  
Serov sat in silence, stunned by what he just heard. He thought that this man was a monster but he was human after all. Duran was his last hope and if he could get him home then maybe he could trust him.  
  
  
  
"Duran. I will accept your help but I need my ship and supplies for my men. I also need safe passage from this sector and enough fuel to reach Earth."  
  
  
  
"I can repair your ship and give you supplies but safe passage and fuel will be a problem. The dominion has entered this sector and will try to claim all planets with the resources they need. My men were preparing a strike against them but our wraith fighters are no make for the defenses. Your ship and your crew could assist us and we will all have enough provisions and fuel to last us a lifetime. I ask you to consider my proposal. If you do decide to join us we will meet tomorrow at dawn to plan our assault. If not we will give you what we can spare and we part ways."  
  
  
  
"I will consider your offer Duran. But I can make no guarantees."  
  
  
  
"Excellent. You and your crew should get some sleep. We will talk again tomorrow."  
  
  
  
Serov left and Duran laughed to himself, as the echo from the commodore's footsteps became fainter and fainter.  
  
  
  
"What a simpleton. These UED are all the same. So gullible and easy to manipulate, he will meet me tomorrow morning and may as well put his life in my hands. They are all the same, protoss, zerg, and terran, every one of them simpleminded fools. That meddler Zeratul discovered my facilities and now the Dominion has decided to take this sector. Once my experiment is complete they will all be dealt with. As for now, the Dominion must be eradicated and that idiot Serov will help me. The other UED commodore should have bargained, but he wanted no part of my plans. My zerg took care of that problem and if this commodore does not comply with my plans he will be eliminated as well."  
  
  
  
Serov walked back to his crew and could not shake the feeling in his gut. Instinct told him to run but to where. There was nothing left for him to fall back on. He had his crew and his ship. An alliance with Duran might prove useful but he could not bring himself to trust that man. Serov tried to get some sleep but the cold night air and a strange feeling of dread prevented any sound rest.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile high above the neighboring planet of Omega Prime a dark platform floats through space. The emblem of the Terran Dominion grace its bulkheads and the work crews are hard at work to make the mighty station fully operational. In the control room, General Marcus Baxter is in a com link meeting with the emperor himself.  
  
  
  
"Emperor Mensk, I am happy to report that the defensive platform is at eighty percent completion and all weapons are now operational."  
  
  
  
"I want that station ready in two days general. We need to start mining those planets but without a defensive station the colonies will be helpless. The Kel-Morine Combine is already threatening to revolt because of our inadequate protection from the zerg. We need these resources to build The Dominion back to a war ready status. If Kerrigan attacks we will be helpless."  
  
  
  
"I understand my emperor, we shall triple our efforts. The station will be fully operation in two days. However, there is another situation. We have reports of rouge factions in the sector. We have a small fleet but I may need more ships."  
  
  
  
"General haven't you been listening. I can not spare any more ships, you will have to make due with what you have. As soon as the colonies are up and running you will get all the ships you need. Is that clear general?"  
  
  
  
"Yes my emperor, we await your next transmission."  
  
  
  
The night had come and gone bringing the morning and a hectic day of repairs and planning. Serov met with Duran as the crew and a repair team began to fix the UED Saturn. Serov listen as Duran briefed him on the Dominion status.  
  
  
  
"The Dominion currently has a small fleet of five battlecruisers and four squadrons of wraiths. They have been building a defensive space platform that will serve as the backbone for the military once it is completed. That platform is our target and where you can get fuel as well as supplies. My wraiths will keep the fleet busy and my force will try and penetrate and disarm the platform defenses. Your job will be to take the Saturn and keep the defensive guns busy so my transports can dock and unload the men. Once the defenses are shut down you can dock refuel and go home."  
  
  
  
"A good plan, but what if you can't break the defenses?"  
  
  
  
"Then I guess I'll see you in Hell. If everything's clear we move as soon as the ship is ready."  
  
  
  
The group of officers separated and planned for the battle. The Saturn is repaired and given weapons and armor upgrades. Duran's troops are loaded into dropships and the wraiths deploy into the blackness of space. Serov grows more and more anxious as they draw closer to the target. The silence of the bridge is interrupted by a transmission from Duran's convoy.  
  
  
  
"Serov, We are about to engage the platform. My wraith fleet has informed me that the Dominion Fleet has given chase and we are clear to engage the platform. When you are heavily engaged my ships will deploy."  
  
  
  
"I copy that Duran, good luck."  
  
  
  
Serov saw the platform as they drew near. It was enormous and from the looks of it, heavily armed. Turrets, bunkers and goliaths all stood at attention on the floating steel island. His battlecruiser lurked forward and targeted the nearest turret.  
  
"Fire the yamoto gun."  
  
  
  
A ball of nuclear energy shot from the bow of the ship and enveloped the turret. It burst from the impact and every soldier on the platform raced in a panic.  
  
  
  
"Bring us closer and target the turrets around the landing docks."  
  
  
  
Lasers pierced the cold void of space and turrets began to fall. The air was littered with missiles as goliaths and turrets released their deadly projectiles. The dropships lurch forward and began to unload. Duran and his men charged forward and entered the facility. A few unlucky transports were forced to drop early. These marines found themselves surrounded and gunned down as many turrets and fellow soldiers as possible. Srov continued the assault and deadly fire rained down upon the turrets below.  
  
  
  
"Yamoto gun is recharged sir."  
  
  
  
"Then fire again, aim for the power generators."  
  
  
  
Another nuclear bullets fired and hit the power generator for the loading docks. The system overloaded and the whole thing exploded like a grenade sending pieces of shrapnel in every direction. Everyone in the area was killed and the giant capital ship dock. The crew began to load supplies and filled the Saturn's tanks with much needed fuel. A garrison was deployed to protect the loaders but there was little resistance. Without power every turret in the docking sector was shut down and most of the guards lay dead or dying. Serov looked out at the platform and saw that the turrets had shut down. He looked across to see that Duran and his men had made it out but they had something else. Several men in lab coats were huddle into transports. One of them tried to run but was gunned down by Duran.  
  
  
  
"Duran what are you doing? Who are those men you're taking?"  
  
  
  
"They are scientists I need for my research. They are why we came here."  
  
  
  
"That was not what you told me. You need supplies, you said nothing about kidnapping!"  
  
  
  
"Quiet Serov or else you will endure the same fate as Petrov!"  
  
  
  
"You killed Petrov! But I thought the zerg kill him and his men."  
  
  
  
"You truly are naive my dear commodore. Who do you think those zerg belonged to."  
  
  
  
"It was you! You bastard, it was you all along!"  
  
  
  
"Don't get so uptight Serov. You did a fine job as a decoy. I didn't really think you would make it. No matter, my zerg fleet will take care of you."  
  
  
  
"Duran sir, we just received word from the wraith squadrons. They say the Dominion ships are headed our way."  
  
  
  
"Let them come. They are no match for me and my zerg. You can try running Serov but I assure you, you will not get far."  
  
  
  
Serov jumped on the com and began barking orders.  
  
  
  
"All hands return to the ship! I repeat we are evacuating the platform!"  
  
  
  
Every man on the docks ran for the ship with Duran's men close behind. The battlecruiser began to pull away from the docks with marines firing at them from below. Serov returned fire and ordered a retreat.  
  
  
  
"I want all engines online now! Get us out of here fast!  
  
  
  
The capital ship engaged engines and made a hasty retreat. Duran's zerg forces landed and began to tear the platform to pieces. The Dominion ships arrived and were annihilated by the zerg air force. Scourge were dispatched to chase after Serov and were hot on the trail of the lone cruiser. But as Duran celebrated his victory and Serov was running for his life, another watched over the events that were taking place. Soon a new player would enter the game, the question is would they be friend or foe?  
  
  
  
The Starcraft Chronicles: Episode IV The Lost Temple  
  
  
  
The sounds of death and destruction could be heard even in the void of space. Duran's zerg attack on the defense platform was complete and savage. No man was left alive and the platform was reduced to burning wreckage floating in space. Serov's ship was at full speed and was attempting to outrun the speedy scourge sent to destroy him. His ship was fast but the flying, living bombs were still gaining as they flew farther into the sea of black.  
  
  
  
"Engine room! This is Serov, I need more speed to outrun those scourge!"  
  
  
  
"Commodore we have all engines at full speed as of right now. This is the fastest we can go or we'll burn the generators."  
  
  
  
"Dammit! What is the scourge position?"  
  
  
  
"We have ten on screen about one thousand mectrics off our rear engines but they are gaining speed. They are now nine thousand and closing."  
  
  
  
"How many can we kill once they are in range?"  
  
  
  
"We could kill about five sir but we would have to make a complete stop and then fire or else we would likely miss. Our armor can not sustain five scourge direct hits. We took a fair amount of damage from that platform and two scourge will be the end of us."  
  
  
  
"How much longer until they reach us?"  
  
  
  
"At current speed they should intercept us in five minutes."  
  
  
  
"Alright we'll try and take as many as we can out of the air. All hands prepare for full stop."  
  
  
  
The cruiser lurched to a halt and all guns trained into the void waiting for a target. A brief silence allowed each man to say a silent prayer and then the horrible high-pitched screams began. Even in the depths of space could be heard clearly to everyone. When the UED arrived they called these ungodly creatures banshee's. They learned from terran rebels that they were known as scourge. A fitting name for such a terrible creature. The helmsmen had their eye's peeled and looked for any movement. Then in the distance they saw them. Laser batteries opened fire and the menacing flyers exploded before them. Laser after laser emptied it's energy bullets but their attempt was in vain. They had not killed enough and the scourge continued on. With fate about to claim it's victims each man and woman aboard saw their lives and the lives of their families pass before them. The scourge had their targets and fly for the kill. They drew closer and closer and then burst in midair. A few turned and chased after a lone figure in the dark. More unseen fire and the zerg remains floated away. Everyone aboard the Saturn was confused and joyful all at the same time.  
  
  
  
"What the hell just happened?"  
  
  
  
"I believe we can answer that."  
  
  
  
"We? Who are you and where are your ships?"  
  
  
  
A small pause and then a great shimmer of light filled the portholes. Like water washing away oil shapes could be seen. The blue haze faded and before them was a small protoss fleet. They were surrounded by corsairs, scouts and at the center was a carrier flanked by an arbiter. Everyone was speechless and confused. None was more confused than Serov himself. Seeing that he was surrounded he did the only thing he could think of.  
  
  
  
"This is Commodore Serov of the UED Saturn. I hereby surrender this vessel and its occupants to your commander and ask only to spare my crew and this fine vessel."  
  
  
  
A long silence proceeded the surrender and all onboard had a million scenarios pass through their minds.  
  
  
  
"They will enslaves us or maybe they'll kill us."  
  
  
  
"They will destroy our ship and take us for a reward."  
  
  
  
The speculation as well as the silence was broken by a strange sound. It was almost like laughter.  
  
  
  
"Ah ha ha ha ha ha, you terrans are so dramatic. We mean you no harm. There is no need to surrender we are allies."  
  
  
  
"Allies?"  
  
  
  
"Yes we have a common enemy. Samir Duran."  
  
  
  
"Yes, I have met that snake Duran. Those were his scourge."  
  
  
  
"His scourge? He has become more dangerous that I expected. We must leave this place. Join us and we will warp jump to a safer location."  
  
  
  
"Very well, if I may, you still have not given me your name?"  
  
  
  
"My name?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, we would like to know the name of the protoss who has saved our lives."  
  
  
  
"I am Zeratul of the Dark Templar. But you are mistaken, you may be the ones who will save us."  
  
  
  
A bright light formed from nowhere and although confused and even a little scared, Serov and the Saturn made the jump. On the way to Aiur the fallen homeworld of the protoss, Zeratul and Serov met. They told each other their connections with Duran and each story brought about new problems.  
  
  
  
"So Duran wants to create a zerg/protoss hybrid?"  
  
  
  
"That is correct. With such a hybrid we are not certain what he would be able to do. An abomination of that nature would have incredible power. He must be stopped."  
  
  
  
"I understand the dire need to eliminate his power but how will we be able to help?"  
  
  
  
"When the zerg were eliminated from our world we used the power channeled from a temple created by the Xel' Naga. In the temple was a series of inscriptions and a history of their people. It told of a temple that was kept under the guard of the children of light. We, the protoss, are the "children of light". Myself and Praetor Artanis believe that such a temple exists on Aiur, our fallen homeworld.  
  
We have translated the inscriptions of the Shakuras temple and we believe your terran technology holds the key to the final mystery of the Xel' Naga."  
  
  
  
"I will help you in any way I can. My crew and myself owe you our lives."  
  
  
  
"That is good to hear. When we reach Aiur, Praetor Artanis will explain the inscriptions to you and we will show you the temple grounds. Until then you and your men may rest until tomorrow."  
  
  
  
"I look forward to it. I shall be ready at a moments notice."  
  
  
  
Serov left the meeting and had another night deprived of a good sleep. So many questions and no answers for any of them. His final thoughts were of home and loneliness.  
  
  
  
The next morning he and Zeratul met with Praetor Artanis.  
  
  
  
"En taro Tassadar. En taro Adun. Greetings Zeratul. Did you find Commandor Raynor?"  
  
  
  
"En taro Tassadar. En taro Adun. Alas young artanis I have not. I have found another who will serve in his absence. His name is Commodore Serov of the UED Saturn."  
  
  
  
"UED? I thought you had fled after the great battle?"  
  
  
  
"That is true Praetor but our fleet was attack by the zerg. My crew, myself and my ship are all that remain."  
  
  
  
"That is sad news indeed. Kerrigan is truly a plague to all of us."  
  
  
  
"That is not the worst news Artanis. Duran has reappeared and he too has control of the zerg."  
  
  
  
"This is most distressing indeed. Perhaps with your help Commodore we can end this madness once and for all."  
  
  
  
"I do not understand my role but I will be happy to help in any way I can."  
  
  
  
"That is good to hear. It is a shame that Raynor could not be found. He is a good friend and I hope he is well. Bring your ship with the fleet commodore and I will best explain the ancient texts from the Shakuras temple as best I can."  
  
  
  
The fleet headed west and the commodore, Zeratul and Artanis gathered in the meeting room of Zeratuals carrier.  
  
  
  
"The text describe a temple that holds the final secret of the Xel' Naga. It's location was never know because the text were found on Shakuras not Aiur. Loosely translated they give us the location of the temple and tell us of a key borne of alien creation."  
  
"When the light of the stars burns upon the ground and brings its great destruction upon the seal, it shall uncover the gateway to the temple."  
  
"We believe they speak of a weapon you terran's call the yamoto gun."  
  
  
  
"Commander Raynor has such a weapon aboard his battlecruiser but he has disappeared. You also have a yamoto gun and we believe you can break the seal."  
  
  
  
"That's fine with me but were is this lost temple?"  
  
  
  
"The text describe a place that all protoss know exists. It is an ancient area that the Xel' Naga built eons ago. The protoss have never know what the purpose of this monument was and it was lost to time. The text describes it with amazing detail and we can see it from our position here."  
  
Serov looked out the window and compared what he saw with the text.  
  
  
  
"Four flat mountains rise and spread to each direction of the universe. One to the north, one to the south, one to the east and one to the west. In the great valley stands statues of our fathers, fallen heros and honored souls. They guard the seal and look out to stand guard against any intruder. May none pass the gates of stone without paying homage to the fallen ones."  
  
  
  
Before him were four plateaus in each direction described on the text. In the center were walls and the statues. A small mound rose in the center of the statues.  
  
  
  
"I see it. I see the seal."  
  
  
  
"Then do what you must and release the secrets that await us."  
  
  
  
Serov was shuttled to his ship and began the power up procedures for the yamoto gun.  
  
  
  
"I want all systems go. Your target is the mound in the center of those statues on the valley floor. I want a full concentrated spread. Accuracy is a must people."  
  
  
  
"All systems ready. Yamoto is online and ready to fire."  
  
  
  
"Fire at will."  
  
  
  
The yamoto charged and a swirl of nuclear energy boiled at the bow of the cruiser. It sparkled a fiery red and shot fast at its target. The ground shook and the mound was enveloped by the weapons energy. The heat and force from the blast melted the target and all that was left was a dark hole.  
  
  
  
"Scan for an entrance at the hole."  
  
  
  
"Scans show no entrance. Readings are the same before firing."  
  
  
  
"I don't understand? Why didn't it work."  
  
  
  
"Patience Serov. You did not read the rest of the text."  
  
  
  
"What rest of the text?"  
  
  
  
Serov looked below and saw that the statues now glowed a bright golden color. Light streamed from their eyes and the ground cracked and the statues began to rise. From the dirt arose a great structure. It was black and had the shape of a nexus but was larger than any nexus anyone had ever seen. Only Zeratul and Artanis knew what they were looking at. It was the same temple they had found on Shakuras.  
  
  
  
The three met on Aiur and approached the great temple. The pushed open the heavy doors and walked into the darkness. The doors slammed behind them and the temple began to light with blue swirls of psionic energy. The temple was cavernous but was for the most part empty. In front of them was a large alter. They approached it and a voice spoke to them.  
  
  
  
"Greetings my children. If you have entered this temple then you truly have attained greatness beyond our wildest dreams. You have found the sister temple we built long ago and have found this last monument to our efforts."  
  
  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
  
  
"I am Oracle, the keeper of this temple. The Xel' Naga long ago kept my conscious here to look over our children of light. My job is complete and I shall be laid to rest after all these eons. The Xel' Naga offer this to you, a final aid in your existence. A weapon to defend yourself with against your enemies. Use it with caution and be warned that it is very powerful and can be used but once. The Xel' Naga also bestow to you a record of their culture and the secrets of science and technology. I bid you farewell and hope you use these gifts wisely."  
  
  
  
The temple began to dim as the psionic energy left the chamber. The three left and went aboard their respective ships. The temple again sank into the ground and was sealed again. This time for all eternity. The Saturn was given supplies and fuel and Serov departed from Aiur. They crew set a course for Earth and the cold sleep chambers were prepared and for the first time in a long time,  
  
Commodore Jacob Serov was able to sleep peacefully.  
  
  
  
But as Serov was headed home an emperor sits on his throne and contemplates his situation. He has lost the defensive platform to the zerg and a lunatic rebel by the name of samir Duran is now in control of those zerg. Mengsk thinks long and hard and decides to tell his people what they want to hear. A press release is organized and the emperor makes a speech reminiscent of more glorious days.  
  
  
  
"My fellow terrans. Today we stand together as we did before the arrival of the UED. We stand united and united we can overcome all. We have seen the horrors of war for a second time and now we must stay strong. I urge all terrans to rise up and join me as we rebuild our once glorious dominion and take back what is ours. I made a promise to protect you and I stand by that promise. No matter what the cost and no matter what trials and tribulations we must endure we stand strong together or we shall endure the same fate. We shall overcome."  
  
  
  
The cheers and celebrations are loud and echo throughout the system. But for one man he can hear nothing. He sits high in space on a platform that once defended Tarsonis. Chained to the wall by living tissue he waits and bears the pain of wounds and bruises. A failed assassination would mean death for any regular man but he was not just a regular man. He bled when cut and felt pain like anyone but it was his special kinship with his captor that kept him alive. A single ray of sun pokes through the slime and flesh covered walls. It shines and reflects light off his name plate and if you look closely you can just make out his name.  
  
"Commander Jim Raynor"  
  
  
  
  
  
The Starcraft chronicles: Episode V The Ghost Riders  
  
  
  
The plains of Aiur were cold and dark as a great warrior was laid to rest. On the torn fields of what once was the glorious Protoss homeworld, Fenix was returned to the soil. A monument was built in his honor as well as all those who had given their lives for their people. Jim Raynor was among those at the ceremony but although he grieved for his friend his mind was elsewhere. All he could think about was Kerrigan and his plans to eliminate her. He left Aiur and the Protoss who did not accompany him. There was much to do and the rebuilding of Aiur took all priority over any matter. Praetor Artanis had returned from the great battle in defeat and the Protoss had to rebuild their fallen world in order to fight another day. Raynor's cruiser left Protoss space and headed for the terran sector. Killing Kerrigan would require an army that was both brave and a little crazy. He needed help, he need the Rider's.  
  
  
  
Raynor's Rider's was one of the more powerful factions before the Brood Wars. They had agreed to meet on Braxis in the event that they were split up. Braxis was idle for it's isolation from both Korhal and Tarsonis. Neither the Dominion or Kerrigan would find them. The cruiser began it's approach towards Braxis and the giant ship braced for atmospheric decent. As the ship came closer to the surface the snow covered cliffs and a few tree's could be seen. A base appeared in the distance and campfire's were visible even through the clouds and fog. But they were not campfire's as the crew of the ship was about to find out. They hovered over the base and saw a mound of wreckage and carnage. Dead bodies' lay everywhere and the buildings were nothing more than burning ruins. Searchlights were activated and along with the bodies of dead terrans there were dead zerg. Two and two were put together and the cruiser began it's ascent. Raynor left Braxis and flew to a trade center on a small moon in the Kel-Morine sector.  
  
  
  
Without the Rider's it seemed that there was no hope for a victory over Kerrigan. Upon arriving at the center, the crew of Raynor's ship abandoned him. He was a man possessed and people like that usually get you killed. Raynor had a ship without a crew but a few stayed behind. They had been with Raynor since he was a marshal for the confederacy and was his most trusted friends. The first was Raynor's second in command, his name was Ahc Stevens, but everyone called him overmind. It was a nickname given to him during the two wars. He had survived the battle to kill The Overmind. He had been at Korhal during Kerrigan's betrayal. He had survived the battle of the Platform when he temporarily joined the Dominion fleets. In each case he had received a mortal wound or so the medics thought but each time he recovered and was as dangerous as ever. It was joked that he was damn near invincible, just like the Overmind.  
  
  
  
Next was Sid, an android that Raynor rescued from a science vessel. Sid was trapped during a zerg attack and Raynor, who happened to be raiding the same vessel, came to his rescue. Sid was eternally grateful and now was by Raynor's side wherever he went. He's useful for breaking into science vessels and locked facilities because of his ability to crack access codes. He has extraordinary senses and is a great shot. A good soldier to have if he wasn't so squeamish.  
  
  
  
Finally there was Dr. Carter. He is not really a doctor but he did learn a lot from his medic girlfriend. They were no longer together but he remembered everything she taught him about medicine. He was good as any field medic but he did not abide by any oath. He could shot with one hand and patch you up with the other. Countless times he's been able to save a few lives on the battlefield.  
  
  
  
With this rag tag bunch Raynor had limited possibilities. An attack would mean that they would be outnumbered and outgunned. The numbers he had no control over but he could get better weapons. Going up against Kerrigan with guasse rifles was not his idea of a good plan. They needed the latest in weaponry as well as a few new toys to play with. He consulted the resident computer to find and adequate source.  
  
"Sid, where is the nearest science facility?"  
  
  
  
"Let me check commander. Accessing files of all know science facilities still operational. Checking for facilities in all sectors. Eliminating those orbiting Tarsonis or Dominion planets. Search complete, I have one abandoned vessel approximately five thousand metrics from Braxis."  
  
  
  
"Check it's logs. Why was it abandoned?"  
  
  
  
"Reviewing all files in vessel logs. Abandoned two months ago due to terran rebel attack. Terran rebels identified as unknown. Leader of rebels identified as Samir Duran."  
  
  
  
"I never heard of a Samir Duran. As long as it wasn't the zerg we should do fine. Terrans pick and go, the zerg like to hang around. Hopefully those rebels left us something. We'll leave in the morning. Right now I could use a drink."  
  
  
  
That night the four friends toasted their departed comrades. They drank for hours and awoke the next morning to claim the spoils of the science vessel. That all were hung over but a little pain killer from the Doc's bag of tricks put an end to their suffering. The four realized how hard it is to fly a cruiser with only four people but Sid tapped into the ship's computer and navigated with ease. The ship approached the vessel as it loomed in the dark void of space. It was eerie as the vessel floated in the dark, motionless and dead. A small transport was used to ferry the team to the vessel and they stepped inside with guns ready for action. The corridors were dark and uninviting and not a sound was heard throughout the ship. The team made its way to the main control room and Sid patched himself into the mainframe. A little code adjustment and Sid had control of the ship.  
  
  
  
"I have control of the computer. What do you need commander?"  
  
  
  
"Well first of all I need some lights. Then I need to know where the weapons storage and research departments are."  
  
  
  
"Give me a second on that order. Accessing environmental, all vessel lights activate."  
  
ACCESS DENIED  
  
  
  
"What? Accessing environmental, all vessel lights activated!"  
  
  
  
ACCESS DENIED  
  
REQUIRE ACTIVATION CODE  
  
  
  
"Activation code. Almost forgot about that. If I remember correctly all Dominion vessel use the same standard codes. Activation code, Black Sheep Wall."  
  
  
  
"Black Sheep Wall? What kind of stupid code is that?"  
  
"Trust me overmind it will work."  
  
  
  
ACTIVATION CODE ACCEPTED  
  
ACCESS GRANTED  
  
  
  
"See, I told you it would work, now about those weapons and research areas. Computer, locate weapon's storage and research department."  
  
  
  
"Weapon reserves are located in sector four. Research department is located in sector six junction eight."  
  
  
  
"Alright, me and overmind will go to weapons. You two go to research and see what you can get.  
  
Grab what you can and we'll meet at the transport. Is that understood?"  
  
  
  
"Sure thing commander."  
  
  
  
"I understand Commander Raynor."  
  
  
  
"Let's get a move on fearless leader."  
  
  
  
The two pairs parted and set to pillage the ghost vessel. Raynor and overmind found canister rifles and few crates of ammo. In research the doc and Sid discovered ghost suits and stim packs. The Doc also found a medic kit and Sid found cloaking devices. The teams brought their treasures to the docking gate and found a very bad surprise. The gate doors would not open.  
  
  
  
"Sid. See if you can find out why the doors are locked."  
  
  
  
"I am trying sir. The computer says that it has initiated a standard emergency lockdown procedure."  
  
  
  
"Do you know why?"  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry but the computer can not specify. I'm trying to access the ships memory logs to see what happened after our arrival. Accessing memory logs. Reviewing files for time frame 3453-3568. Oh no, this is very bad."  
  
  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
  
  
"Well sir I have some interesting news."  
  
  
  
"Well? What is it?"  
  
  
  
"Well sir? What do you want first, the good news, the bad news or the ugly news?"  
  
  
  
"Give me the good."  
  
  
  
"The good news is that I can override the system and open the doors."  
  
  
  
"The bad news?"  
  
  
  
"The bad news is that it will take me at least ten minutes."  
  
  
  
"And the ugly?"  
  
  
  
"The ugly is that the lockdown is being caused by an infestation of zerg that landed five minutes ago and will engage us in two minutes."  
  
  
  
"Why didn't you say so!"  
  
  
  
"You did ask for the good and bad first sir."  
  
  
  
"Nevermind that! Get that door open as soon as possible! Everyone else get ready for zerg! Use the crates for cover, stay low and shoot straight! Doc, I'm counting on you to keep us in good shape."  
  
  
  
"I read you sir."  
  
  
  
"Commander, the zerg are two hundred metrics from our position. You should make visible contact in thirty seconds."  
  
  
  
Raynor gripped his rifle and waited for the zerg to turn the corner. He peered down the corridor and saw his saving grace.  
  
  
  
"Sid activate the auto defenses now!"  
  
  
  
Sid complied and as the first zerglings turned the coroner the auto guns came online. The trap sprung as flamethrowers and machine guns popped out of the walls and floor. The zerg were gunned down in a confused rage. Raynor and his men laughed and yelled as the zerglings were helpless as they fell to machine gun fire. Hydralisks entered the corridor and began to launch spines at the defense guns. One by one the machine guns fell silent and the zerg gained more ground. The hydralisks had taken heavy losses but they eliminated the auto guns. The wounded hydralisks slithered towards Raynor and his men. They opened fire and the hydralisks returned fire in the form of pointed spines. The spines embedded in the crates but the men were not harmed. The guasse rifles took their tolls and the hydralisks slumped onto the floor.  
  
"Sid how much longer?"  
  
  
  
"I just need another four minutes but there is still one zerg left."  
  
  
  
"One zerg? Then who cares, we'll feed him some hot lead. Right commander? Commander?"  
  
  
  
"Quiet Ahc. Do you guys feel that."  
  
  
  
In the silence the soldiers all felt a strange rumbling. It grew stronger and louder as the last zerg drew near. It was big, mean and had sickles for hands. A zerg Ultralisk was all they needed at this point. They open fire and watched the bullets bounce off the thick hid of the zerg tank. The corridor was small and the Ultralisk had trouble fitting. He powered his way through the metal walls and continued to march towards the trapped soldiers. The rifles were not doing enough damage and they were running out of time. Raynor reached for the canister rifles and picked up the cloaking devices.  
  
  
  
"Ahc, Doc, Sid put these on quick."  
  
  
  
They activated the cloaking fields and the Ultralisks stopped dead in his tracks. He couldn't find and enemy and from nowhere a canister bullet slammed into his shoulder. Soon canister fire was everywhere and the Ultralisks armor began to receive dents. The hail of fire was too much and the Ultralisks crashed to the ground in a heap. Sid finished and the doors finally opened. They flew the transport back to the cruiser and did a full search. No zerg were found and they immediately evacuated the sector. The cruiser made it's way to Antiga Prime and hid for a few days. Raynor now had the weapons but how could he possible organize an operation with only four men. It would be suicide and near impossible. After all, it's not everyday you try and assassinate the Queen of Blades.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Starcraft Chronicles: Episode VI Raynor's Last Stand  
  
  
  
The team gathered in the cruiser meeting room and devised a plan to rid the sector of Kerrigan. Plan after plan was created and then thrown away. Nothing would work. They had four men against the entire zerg swarm. Kerrigans platform was almost indestructible and they would need an army to raid it. Hell, three armies had tried to raid it and they failed. The situation seemed bleak but Raynor was determined to make good on his promise at Korhal. There was one other plan that could work but even he was against it. It was the last option and he had to try every angle.  
  
  
  
"We could use the ship."  
  
  
  
"But sir even a battlecruiser is no match for half of the defenses at the platform. We would be outgunned."  
  
  
  
"In a conventional battle that's true, but I want to use the ship as a bomb."  
  
  
  
"A bomb?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah we fill it with explosives and crash it into the platform on auto- destruct. That should make a hole in the defenses. In the confusion we use the transport and infiltrate the main hive. In the confusion from the blast the zerg won't know what to do."  
  
  
  
"That's suicide we could all be killed."  
  
  
  
"Actually we will be killed, we have a ninety-nine point six chance of death and a point three chance of survival."  
  
  
  
"What's the other point for?"  
  
  
  
"That is in the event we are infested, maimed,..etc..etc. You get the idea."  
  
  
  
"Thanks for backing me up Sid."  
  
  
  
"I try my best Commander Raynor."  
  
  
  
A short pause lead to an awkward moment as each man was ready to shape his destiny with the decision he was about to make.  
  
  
  
"I'm going if you guys follow me or not. You can either come kick some zerg ass with me or I can drop you boys off at the nearest trading post. Either way, I don't blame ya."  
  
  
  
Overmind was the first to speak.  
  
  
  
"Hell, I could use a little action. Let's go fearless leader."  
  
  
  
"You saved my life sir. I will always be in your debt and by your side."  
  
  
  
"If you three are going you'll need a good doctor. But since we don't have any your stuck with me."  
  
  
  
"Alright then. If we are all agreed, let's head for Tarsonis."  
  
  
  
The ship changed course and made a B line for the zerg swarm. But as the cruiser made it's way towards Tarsonis, another cruiser was headed home. It's steel plates were black from heavy combat and the crew was sedated in cold sleep chambers. All lay peacefully sleeping, except for one. He had sabotaged his chamber so it would shut down after four hours. He shook the sleep from his eyes and went to work. The ship's course was altered and the way home was replaced the coordinates of Tarsonis. He checks the sleep chambers and the crew is not set to awaken for another week. Plenty of time to reach the queen's hive and unload the guests. He patrols the rows of chambers and stops at Commodore Serov. He takes a syringe from his pocket and injects the serum into the commodore's nutrient dispenser. The serum travels into his blood and soon enters his spine.  
  
  
  
"Sleep tight commodore, and remember, live for the swarm."  
  
  
  
The Tarsonis Platform now lay in darkness as the zerg patrol its lengths. It is heavily guarded and stands as a monument to zerg rule. Inside is the target, Kerrigan the Queen of Blades. She sits on a throne made of tissue and bone and waits. Waits for the arrival of a once dear friend.  
  
  
  
"The Tarsonis Platform is in visual contact."  
  
  
  
"I see it. Set for evacuation and prime the auto-destruct sequence."  
  
  
  
"Aye sir. Auto-destruct sequence is online and waiting for command codes."  
  
  
  
"Okay everyone onto the transport. I'll initiate the auto-destruct."  
  
  
  
"You heard the man let's move out."  
  
  
  
"Auto-destruct sequence initiate command code, SARA."  
  
Command code SARA approved. Ship will auto-destruct in five minutes.  
  
The four friends piled into the dropship and waited for the impact. The air was tense and the four lone hunters looked at those who were with them. Raynor looked around the room at the few men he could trust. They had been through Hell and back and he look at them as if it were for the last time. The ship came closer to the platform and zerg were sent to destroy this intruder. They fired on the lifeless ship as spore colonies below took their toll on the steel armor. The ship's engines were hit hard and the behemoth cruiser crashed into the mix of creep and metal. Raynor counted the seconds and peered out to see his ship pay the ultimate price.  
  
  
  
"Ten more seconds, good-bye baby, thanks for the lift."  
  
Auto-destruct in 5.4.3.2.1.  
  
  
  
The ship buckled and then a huge fireball consumed the zerg warriors. The blast was huge and the entire platform rumbled and shook. The metal snapped like kindling and any zerg presence was reduced to ashes. The spore and sunken colonies were evaporated and all zerg, either in the air or on the ground were wiped from existence. What once was a carpet of creep was now a twisted ditch of metal and blood. The transport landed it's cargo and the four engaged the cloaking devices on their belts. The moved over the creep passed a group of hydralisks and made their way to the main hive. Guarding the hive were several sunken colonies but there were no spore colonies to detect them. Raynor look around and saw no zerg. It was strange that the queens hive would be guarded so poorly. They had only two more colonies to pass but a dark cloud covered their way. Raynor looked up and saw an overlord. He tried to warn the others but it was too late. The sunken colonies sprang to life and the team was surrounded. A tentacle rose out of the purple muck and lifted Raynor into the air. He landed hard and saw a group of zerglings running towards him. Again the sunken colonies struck and the impact left Raynor unconscious.  
  
  
  
That had been two days ago and Raynor was still incapacitated. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked out at the prison he now inhabited. The walls and chains were made of tissue and he saw he was not alone. The doc was there and so was Sid. They too had become aware of the situation and complained about injuries and the decor.  
  
  
  
"Damn sunkens. They broke my finger. Ouch, god dammit, make that two fingers."  
  
  
  
"Nothing broken sir, but I do feel a bit uneven. I am running a diagnostic now. Ah, just as I suspected, I have a concussion. Several in fact, although my processor could be damaged. How are you sir?"  
  
  
  
"Aside from a few broken ribs and the fact were are locked up here, not bad Sid, not bad. Hey! Where the Hell is Ahc!"  
  
  
  
The realization that Ahc was not there had sunk in. A million scenarios came to mind, but there were more pressing issues at hand. The sound of zerg could be heard and getting closer. Two hydralisks entered the room and stood side by side. They stared at the three as they stood chained to the wall. A familiar voice bellowed orders and the hydralisks parted. She stood before them wrapped in a cape of spines and accompanied by a single zergling. It started to growl but, she rubbed its ears and it licked her hand like a dog. Raynor was quick to comment.  
  
  
  
"Ugly bitch, the zergling isn't too pretty either."  
  
  
  
"Ah Jim how I've missed your sense of humor. You did say you would come after me. Pity that you didn't plan all this. What happened to the Rider's? That was the name of your little group wasn't it?"  
  
"You killed them so you tell me."  
  
  
  
"Kill them. What makes you think I killed them."  
  
  
  
"There were zerg at the camp. Are you telling me you knew nothing about this?"  
  
  
  
Kerrigan didn't answer and by the look of her face she really didn't know. Someone was using the zerg and it wasn't her.  
  
"You didn't know that did you?"  
  
"I was not immediately aware of this but I assure you that this matter will be cleared up. Besides, you should be more concerned about your own well being. As well as your men."  
  
  
  
"AHC! What did you do with Ahc! Where is he!"  
  
  
  
"I can assure you that he is quick safe and was well taken care of."  
  
  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?"  
  
  
  
"You'll find out soon enough. I am amazed that you made it this far. After the protoss, Mengsk and UED lost to me I thought you would give up your little revenge scheme."  
  
  
  
"I still don't know how you beat all of them. They sent everything they had and you still won."  
  
  
  
"It's very simple Jim. All you need are a few good spy's and you would be amazed at what you can do."  
  
  
  
"Spy's? All you zerg have are infested terrans and they aren't fooling nobody."  
  
  
  
"You truly are ignorant of the world around you. It all started about the time when the first overmind arrived. He use queens to posses certain members of the confederate military. Nobody important just regular foot soldiers. They told the overmind everything he needed to know about the enemy and that's how he found me. During the brood wars I used the same tactics on the UED. I knew their plans up until the very end. As for the battle what can I say, I'm good."  
  
  
  
"So where are these spy's? Why don't you use them and crush the remaining terrans?"  
  
  
  
"I can't because they have all been discovered with the exception of two. One I have lost contact with but the other is still alive and well. He should be joining us any moment now."  
  
Footsteps could be heard as the marched towards the dungeon. The figure appeared in the shadows but came closer towards the light. Raynor's hope sunk as he saw the face of Kerrigans greatest spy.  
  
  
  
"How's it hanging fearless leader? Ahc "overmind" Stevens reporting for duty."  
  
  
  
The Starcraft Chronicles: Episode VII The Last Ride  
  
  
  
Raynor struggled to come to grips with the revelation before him. Ahc was a zerg spy and had betrayed Raynor to Kerrigan. The commander was confused and his mind was torn. On one side was the thought that this man was still his friend and he could be saved. Sadly, the only true realization was that this man was not his friend. He wasn't even a man. He was a zerg spy and such a person could never truly be his friend. The long look on Raynor's face revealed his true feelings and Ahc smiled at his handy work.  
  
  
  
"Don't look so down man. It's not like it was personal or nothing. I've been doing this since that first Overmind showed up. Plucked me out of a cruiser and showed me the light. Now I see that the zerg are the only way to stop all of the fighting and to get rid of Mengsk."  
  
  
  
"But how? Why couldn't we see that you were zerg?"  
  
  
  
"That's a good question doc but it's not like there weren't signs. How could I survive all those mortal wounds? Think about it. If I were just another terran, I would have died a long time ago. Amazing what a little zerg natural regeneration can do for a man."  
  
  
  
"Amazing is not the term I would use. More like an abomination."  
  
  
  
"Now come on commander. No need to put a man down. Pretty soon, you and me will be pals again and it'll be like old times."  
  
  
  
"I'll never be a part of the zerg! Never!"  
  
  
  
"Well fearless leader, that doesn't leave you too many options. You can join us or well, you can get fed to a few of the loyal subjects, if you know what I mean."  
  
  
  
"I'll see you in Hell! Do ya hear me? In Hell you bastard!"  
  
  
  
"Keep talking like that and you will get your wish. What do you think my queen?"  
  
  
  
"Let him hang there. Maybe a few more days of hanging in this prison will persuade him. Let's go, I have other matters to attend to."  
  
  
  
Kerrigan and her entourage left the three men chained to the walls. Raynor was angry and confused.  
  
They need to escape, with death or service to the zerg as their only other options. The zerg had taken their guns but had left a few pieces of equipment to their disposal. All three had the cloaking devices and doc still had his medical pack strapped to his belt. Sid had built in sensors and Raynor still had a knife stashed in his wrist holster. They needed a plan and a way out.  
  
  
  
"Sid can you get a lock on our transport ship?"  
  
"My central processor is malfunctioning slightly but I do have a faint reading of a terran transport vessel. Make that, seven vessels commander. They appear to be wraith fighters. My sensors indicate that they are functional and are not located near any know zerg guards. They appear to be abandoned."  
  
  
  
"Must have been left over from the last battle. How far are they from our position?"  
  
  
  
"They are currently five hundred metrics to the northwest. Sensors also indicate a large force of zerg just south of the site. No sunken or spore colonies present in the area but they are present near the path too the ships."  
  
  
  
"Is there any way past the colonies that won't get us detected?"  
  
  
  
"I have a route that we can travel sir. It is a bit narrow, but we can manage."  
  
  
  
"Good job Sid. Doc, what can you do to patch us up?"  
  
  
  
"The pack I have is limited. I can repair any cuts or bruises but you'll have to deal with broken bones or other internal injuries. I don't see the point since we have to get out of these bonds to begin with."  
  
  
  
Raynor removed the knife from his wrist holster and slashed the flesh that was wrapped around his arm.  
  
  
  
"Just remember Doc, the zerg are good for a fight, but they can't make a prison to save their lives."  
  
  
  
The flesh chain gave way and soon all of Raynor's bonds lay shredded and bloody on the floor. The commander was quick and soon both Sid and Carter were free from their living shackles. Carter did what he could for the team but his fingers and Raynor's ribs would have to wait for a more equipped medic. Raynor set to slicing the bars of the cell as Sid scanned for approaching zerg. But as Raynor worked to escape, Kerrigan was busy with her own affairs.  
  
  
  
"Who is using my zerg?! The overmind is dead and the UED was destroyed! Well, almost destroyed. That last UED ship should be here at any moment. That is if Petrov did his job correctly. That fool failed to warn me of the UED's last assault. For his sake he had better succeed."  
  
  
  
"I still don't know why you bothered infesting him anyway. He rarely brought you any useful information. He failed to sabotage the UED's plans at Korhal and was a failure to bring his cruiser here. Now we have to get the other cruiser from that other commodore. If Petrov did his job right a newly infested commodore should be joining us. Maybe he will do a better job than Petrov."  
  
  
  
"Petrov's cruiser was attacked by a renegade zerg brood and you know that. Disposing of Petrov will not gain you any favor with me. If you do want to please me you should find out who is in control of that renegade brood. First it attacks Petrov and now it made an assault on Braxis. They are getting closer and I do not like the zerg in control of another. I fought a long and costly battle to win the Brood Wars and I am not about to be dethroned just yet."  
  
  
  
"Yes my queen. I shall find out who has control of the renegade zerg if it's the last thing I do."  
  
  
  
Ahc left the queens throne room and went to the prison to see if Raynor had changed his mind. What he saw were a pile of tentacles that once served as the cell bars. Ahc found no trace of the prisoners and an alarm was sent to every member of the swarm. Raynor and the others had made it past the guards and the colonies and only a group of hydralisks barred their way to freedom. An overlord was sent to investigate the area and Raynor had to think fast.  
  
  
  
"Doc let me see that bag of yours!"  
  
  
  
Carter complied and Raynor dug through the pouch, spilling pain killers and gaze.  
  
"What are you looking for commander?"  
  
"This!"  
  
  
  
Raynor pulled out a small gun and aimed it at the overlord. A small puff of smoke ejected from the gun and crashed into the overlord. The men waited for a reaction from the hydralisks that stood not twenty feet away but their came none. Raynor handed the bag back to Carter and they headed towards the wraiths.  
  
  
  
"Good work commander. Now that blind bastard can't see us."  
  
  
  
Without detection the three reached the wraiths without notice. Carter and Sid worked to hotwire the ships as Raynor served as lookout. He saw Ahc run out of the Hive and headed in their direction. The hydralisks were ordered to attack the dropship that was still docked on the other side of the platform. Ahc armed with a rifle scouted the northwest quadrant, near the wraiths. Raynor saw his chance and drew his knife. No overlords were in the air, except for the blind one that was still patrolling the area. Raynor was cloaked and Ahc was unaware of his presence. Raynor charged his target and tackled Ahc to the ground. Stunned Ahc fired shots into the air but not one of them found a target. Raynor plunged his knife into the ghost suit that Ahc was still wearing and disabled his cloak. Ahc was stunned and was slowly losing consciousness.  
  
  
  
"Like I said buddy, I will see you in Hell."  
  
  
  
Ahc struggled to breathe and whispered what he could.  
  
  
  
"Not if I see you first, fearless leader."  
  
  
  
Ahc eyes closed and Raynor engaged his cloaking. He ran back to the wraiths where Sid and  
  
Carter were waiting. They had seen everything but said nothing. They knew it had to be done, if not for their sake, then for Ahc's. The engines engaged and the wraiths departed the platform. The zerg were now in full chase and they were gaining speed. The ships still had to power enough energy to use the cloaking fields. All they needed were a few more seconds, but the zerg were close behind. Raynor looked up to see a ship headed in their direction. It was a battlecruiser and by the looks of it, it was a UED vessel. Raynor tried to contact the ship to both warn them and maybe get a little more firepower.  
  
  
  
"To the commander of the UED vessel. We are under attack by zerg forces. Request assistance. Do you copy?"  
  
There was no response. Raynor tried again, but this time the ship opened fire. Lasers slammed into the armor and the small wraith group took evasive maneuvers. The cloaking field was online with not a moment to spare. The ships disappeared into thin air and nothing was left but the blackness of space. The wraiths fled the sector and finally landed at a small trade outpost. There they enlisted the services of a trained physician and the broken bones were healed. Without a ship or a crew the mission to kill Kerrigan was placed on hold. The three returned to Aiur and recuperate a devastating loss, of both a battle and a friend.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile on the platform, Kerrigan stood over the body of Ahc. She looked towards the distance and saw that the UED cruiser had arrived.  
  
  
  
"Get up you fool! The cruiser is here."  
  
  
  
Ahc slowly rose to his feet, coughing up blood and a few teeth.  
  
  
  
"Forgive me my queen. I had hoped to regenerate a little longer before our guests arrived."  
  
  
  
"Well they are here now so get moving. I want every crew member who is under my control to be led to the main Hive. Any who resist, kill them."  
  
  
  
"Yes my queen."  
  
  
  
Ahc limped to the docking zone and the crew of the UED Saturn was escorted off. A few were resistant and tried to fight but packs of zerglings and hydralisks soon put an end to their resistance. Petrov met Kerrigan in her throne room and gave her an account of what occurred after his ship had abandoned the UED fleet.  
  
  
  
"As you know, my crew was under your command and I left the battle to land my vessel and wait for Serov. I had convinced him to follow me and knew that you could use two ships and there crews as spies for your next conquest. I landed and soon an unknown zerg brood attacked us. They killed all of your spies and I was badly wounded. I regenerated and hid in Serov's cruiser. After I had completely healed I infested Serov and sabotaged the ship so that the chambers would malfunction. The crew awoke and set to work repairing the vessel. I was then able to infest the rest of the crew by contaminating the food rations. The crew and this vessel are now at your command."  
  
  
  
"Excellent work Petrov, you have done well. A pity you do not know who mastered the renegade zerg. Where is Serov?"  
  
  
  
"He is here my queen. Shall I bring him in?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, bring him in here. I wish to speak with him as well."  
  
  
  
Serov stepped into the room and bowed low.  
  
  
  
"My queen I have very important news to bring you."  
  
  
  
"And that is what?"  
  
  
  
"To start my queen, have you ever heard of the Lost Temple?"  
  
  
  
Serov relayed all the details of the Xel' Naga and the Lost Temple. He spoke of the great weapon and that the protoss had possession of it. Kerrigan was intrigued and her mind was quick to formulate a plan to obtain this new weapon.  
  
  
  
But while Kerrigan dreams of victory so does another monarch. He too sits on a throne and contemplates victory over his enemies. He waits for news from his fleet that has been sent to capture the terran known as Samir Duran. Little does he realize that the Protoss too, are looking for Duran. Both fleets are soon to meet and it is unknown what course of action the commanders will take. Little do they know that their actions are monitored as every second goes by. Duran knows the age old adage. keep your friends close, but your enemies closer.  
  
  
  
The Starcraft Chronicles: Episode VII The Hunter or the Hunted  
  
  
  
  
  
The vastness of space usually toyed with the minds of a ship's crew. They would see things that weren't there and start to get edgy and trigger- happy. The Dominion Police Fleet had been deployed for almost a month and was ordered to capture the terran known as Samir Duran. They were at the far tip of the sector rim and far from any reinforcements. They were alone with Duran and the zerg to keep them company. The commander of this fleet is General Matthew Harper. General Harper was a general who had rose through the dominion ranks during the Brood Wars. His fleet belonged was once known as Nova Squadron, but after Mengsk seized control it was converted to the Dominion Police Fleet. To the public, it was a fleet that protected them from dangerous criminals and terrorist factions. In truth, they were used to kill any opposition to the Mengsk throne, by any means necessary. They were now approaching the desert planet of Omega Prime, the site of the defense platform. The zerg had done well in making the platform completely useless. It was unsalvageable to say the least and was nothing but debris. Harper had a feeling in his gut that something was out there and that it was close.  
  
  
  
The general was correct in his instincts, for under the cloaking field of an arbiter, a protoss fleet was also hunting Duran. It was lead by Zeratul and he also had the premonition that his fleet was not alone. The two fleet circled Omega prime, completely unaware of the others presence. But there was another who kept watch over the two enemies that wished to imprison him. He watched from his cloaked wraith and knew that his zerg warriors would be eager to feast upon the bodies of the terrans and protoss before him.  
  
  
  
"I must say I have outdone myself. Both the protoss and the Dominion are looking for me. No doubt that fool Zeratul is commanding the protoss. But I wonder who is in command of the Dominion ships. I suppose it really doesn't matter, they will be dead soon anyway."  
  
  
  
Duran ordered his zerg to attack the two fleets together. Wave upon wave of zerg flew towards the ships and drooled with sick anticipation of their meal. The two fleets orbiting Omega Prime had no idea that an army was descending upon them. General Harper began routine scans for zerg presence in the area as well as on the planet.  
  
  
  
"Private I want scans of the planet's surface and a scan of the immediate area in spacial grids four through ten."  
  
  
  
"Aye general. Performing scans now. Surface scans show no sign of zerg on the planet's surface. Spacial grids show no zerg...wait, I have a reading in spacial grid five. It's not the zerg, but it is a non-Dominion fleet. It's the protoss!"  
  
  
  
"The protoss? What the Hell are they doing here? Power weapons and deploy the wraiths."  
  
  
  
"Sir, I have movement in grid nine. It's the zerg and plenty of them. They are on an interception course with both the protoss fleet and our fleet."  
  
  
  
"Damn! Hail the protoss fleet and see if they'll help us take those zerg down. All stations, this is General Harper, all stations prepare to engage the zerg. I repeat, all stations prepare to engage enemy zerg forces."  
  
"Sir the protoss are answering our hail."  
  
  
  
"Well dammit patch it through!"  
  
  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
  
  
"Dominion fleet. I am Zeratul, commander of this fleet. We have also detected the zerg forces. Perhaps if we work together we can destroy them."  
  
  
  
"You and me are on the exact same page. Let's give these bastards Hell."  
  
  
  
"The protoss are ready for battle, let them come."  
  
  
  
The fleets turned to face their vicious foe. In the distance the zerg could be seen and niether man or protoss could count their numbers. All weapons powered and all eyes searched for a target. Then the zerg struck. Mutalisks swooped down upon their targets and fired their acid bullets into the steel plates of the terran ships. Devourers splashed the hulls of the protoss warships with thick, bubbling acid. Corsairs charged weapons and returned fire with a stream of blue psionic energy. Terran valkeryies unleashed a halo of missiles. The unfortunate zerg caught in the web of missiles were pounded on all sides. The sound of scout fire and scourge screams tore through the air as each took its toll on the other. The carrier released it's deadly cargo of interceptors that targeted the helpless overlords. Wraiths endured mutalisk fire and began to explode the floating detectors. Without proper overlord support, the zerg were helpless to the cloaked wraiths and any ship that took shelter near the arbiter. The zerg forces were shredded and the the few remaining warriors hurled themselves at the capital ships of both fleets. With his zerg decimated, Duran was forced to retreat. He left the battle for the planet Cyrus that was now his temporary base of operations. A few of the wounded zerg escaped, and were able to follow their master.  
  
  
  
The terran and protoss fleets had prevailed, but the price was heavy. Both armadas had lost at least half of their numbers. General Harper's battlecruiser was too damaged to give chase to the fleeing zerg. Zeratul sent an observer to follow the zerg back to their hive. The protoss and Dominion landed on Omega prime to both repair and negotiate a temporary alliance. The scv's set to repairing the fleet and General harper met with Zeratul.  
  
  
  
"I am Zeratul of the Dark Templar."  
  
  
  
"General Matthew Harper of the Dominion Police Fleet."  
  
  
  
"You fared well in battle general."  
  
  
  
"You boys didn't do too bad yourself. I wish to negotiate a temporary alliance until the capture of Samir Duran."  
  
  
  
"You are also after Duran general?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah. Emperor Mengsk has ordered his capture for crimes against the Dominion."  
  
  
  
"I have been sent to kill Duran and the zerg he controls. He must not be allowed to live."  
  
  
  
"My orders are to bring him in alive. But if he should force me to, let just say, deal with him. I am sure the emperor will understand."  
  
  
  
"I see. Then it is agreed. My fleet shall fight alongside yours, but do not dare test me. You will find that I am more than willing to, deal with a betrayal."  
  
  
  
"Perish the thought protoss. Perish the thought."  
  
  
  
The two commanders had formed an alliance, but they did not trust each other for one second.  
  
Zeratul ordered all his troops to watch the terrans closely. Harper kept an eye on the protoss ships and sought the advice of his second in command, Major Chris Warrick. Warrick and Harper had served together for years and there was nobody Harper trusted more. The two talked about their current situation over a few glasses of whiskey.  
  
  
  
"I don't trust that protoss Chris. Mengsk wants Duran alive not dead. He wants to know how Duran still has control over the zerg and he can't tell him if he's dead."  
  
  
  
"I don't see what the big deal is. We find out what we want to now then hand the guy over to the protoss. Let them do whatever the Hell they want to do to him."  
  
  
  
"I'm sure the protoss will be happy to put the zerg under Mengsk's control. They would kill us first and you know that."  
  
  
  
"Relax, I'm sure the old SCV will think of something."  
  
  
  
"What did you just call me?"  
  
  
  
"SCV. Oh, you don't know that they call you that do you."  
  
  
  
"Who calls me that?"  
  
  
  
"All the other generals use that nickname for ya. You know, General Matthew "SCV" Harper. He can fix anything. You get it, fix like a scv. You're the head of the police fleet, you fix problems."  
  
  
  
"I get it Chris, I'm drunk not stupid. I don't care what those idiots say. If it weren't for me the Dominion would be in ashes right now. They have no idea the kind of work we do. I'll bring in Duran and then I retire. That's it for me, no more zerg or protoss for this general. Tell the men we move at first light. That observer the protoss sent out should have found the zerg and Duran by then. I'm going to get some sleep."  
  
  
  
As Harper took in the last of his whiskey, Duran was busy planning defenses against his hunters. Cyrus was the only planet where Duran was able to conduct his experiments. If this base were compromised then he would have to start over. His zerg forces had been destroyed and a new force had to be grown. For now, Duran relied on the mercenary forces of Citizen Kane. Kane at one time, was Albert Candell. He was a general in the Confederate army. He was a part of the Confederate Ghost Program, but a malfunction had caused a nervous breakdown. He was rejected from the program and stripped of his rank. Albert wandered the sector for years in a state of delusional madness. It wasn't until he met Duran that he regained his mind. He abandoned the persona that was Albert Candell and became the anonymous entity known as Kane. Kane gathered together a group of militias and formed a mercenary for hire business. Duran called upon Kane to assist him and Kane gladly gave Duran control of his army. That army was now the only thing separating Duran from the Dominion and the protoss.  
  
"Kane, I want every inch of this base protected by as many man and turrets as you can scrape together. Nothing can be allowed through, do you understand?"  
  
  
  
"Yes Duran, I understand perfectly. My men will hold their ground without question."  
  
  
  
"They had better. My zerg forces were decimated and it will take time to rebuild them. I can give you some zerg support but it will not be much."  
  
  
  
"I can handle the Dominion and protoss by myself Duran. My men will do just fine."  
  
  
  
"You are confident, but do not be so eager to fight. They still have a powerful army and they will come after me. The only question is when. The time is near Kane and I will succeed. When my zerg are ready we will leave this place and then we will attain the ultimate goal."  
  
  
  
"And what exactly is that Duran?"  
  
  
  
"Something that Kerrigan could never do and something the Overmind could not do. The invasion and complete domination of Aiur, and the end of the protoss."  
  
  
  
The Starcraft Chronicles: Episode IX Blitzkrieg  
  
  
  
  
  
It was the dim morning hours when the observer that was sent out to track Duran's zerg sent its findings back to the protoss. General Harper of the Dominion Police Fleets had finished inspecting his fleet and was ready for combat. Zeratul reviewed the observer records and met with Harper to discuss strategy.  
  
  
  
"My observer has given us the position of Duran's base of operation. It is a planet not far from here called Cyrus. It is heavily fortified and will be a difficult challenge. A mix of terran and zerg forces protects it, but the zerg presence is small. The defenses consist mainly of terran weaponry and they are well prepared for both an air or land assault."  
  
  
  
"Terrans too huh? Well, this keeps getting better and better. Let me see what they got."  
  
  
  
Zeratul patched the observer transmission into the view screen. Harper saw a solid mesh of terran defense. A good amount of turrets and wraiths would keep the fleets at bay. Siege tanks and bunkers would make a direct land assault a military disaster on their part. He also saw a few vulture bikes on recognizance and that would definitely mean spider mines. Any good faction would be sure to have those on their bikes and they would tear the infantry to pieces. The situation was not good and they needed a good plan.  
  
  
  
"Those lines look pretty solid to me. With all the turrets and wraiths, I don't think our fleets will be able to crack that shell. We will need to attack on the ground with our air in support. If we can knock down a line of turrets, the fleets will bury the remaining defenders. The only problem is, our ground troops will be slaughtered."  
  
  
  
"There is no doubt in my mind that our losses will be great. The high templar with me can do a great deal of damage to the siege tanks with their psi storms. But until their turrets are eliminated, my dark templar will be useless. The only other troops I have available, is a small army of zealots."  
  
  
  
"I can offer you siege tanks and an army of marines. But the tanks will need time to set into siege mode. We need to keep the enemy tanks occupied long enough for my tanks to come online. If my tanks can get locked and ready, the rain of fire they release will take care of any turrets or bunkers for that matter."  
  
  
  
"Then my templar and zealots will destroy the siege tanks and your men will eliminate the turrets. We must depart now, before Duran has enough time to strengthen his defenses further."  
  
  
  
"Agreed. I will follow your ships and we will deploy our ground troops just south of the main gates."  
  
  
  
"I shall see you at Cyrus general. Adun join us!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
  
  
The two fleets left Omega Prime and headed west for Cyrus. Duran and Kane were busy as well and new zerg warriors were added to the defense lines. The hour for the invasion of Aiur was near and soon Duran would have the protoss under his boot. Zerg were easy to get for his experiments, but protoss DNA was a rare find. In order for his work to continue, he needed a supply of protoss. What better place to get that then Aiur itself.  
  
  
  
"Kane, I have new lurker troops to aid your defenses. A small zerg airforce is being built and will be at your disposal when you require them. Is your army ready for the invasion?"  
  
  
  
"Yes sir. I have my army at your command and we move when you give the order. But sir, how are we to get to Aiur?"  
  
  
  
"Bring your army and follow me to the valley. Make sure that troops that are manning the defenses let no one pass. I want them to fight to the last until we have left for Aiur. Is that understood?"  
  
  
  
"Perfectly Duran, perfectly."  
  
  
  
The massive army followed Duran and his zerg troops to a remote valley. But hidden by a wraith cloaking device, was a warp gate. It was an ancient protoss gate that had been long since forgotten. It was much larger than the gates that graced Aiur or Sharkuras, and could fit whole ships. The gate had to charge first and Duran activated the dormant warp gate. As the gate powered its core, Zeratul and Harper had landed and troops were unloaded and awaited battle.  
  
  
  
"Alright, listen up. The fleets will give you boys air support and but you need to eliminate the turret and ground defenses. The zealots and templar will hit first and the siege tanks will siege and begin to tear the place down. You marines will support the tanks and as the tanks push forward you will need to guard their asses."  
  
  
  
"Fight bravely and let no enemy terran live. Destroy everything and find Duran, we must not fail for the sake of our people."  
  
  
  
All the troops agreed and the marched towards the lines of terrans that were waiting for them. Zeratul and Harper returned to their fleets and the ships headed off towards the base. The base was in sight and the tanks and bunkers could be seen in the distance. The high templar drew close and summoned their power. A blue swirl of energy engulfed them and they unleashed the power within. The air crackled and the tanks were enveloped by the psi storms. The electric currents hit the steel armor hard and the tanks splintered and exploded under the immense pressure. They fired their storms again and the force of the storms again burned the tanks. A few unlucky soldiers became caught in the web of lightening and their minds and bodies exploded under the stress and power. Kane's men were aware of the attack and the wraith and zerg fleets were sent to eliminate the ground troops. Wing after wing of wraiths and mutalisks opened fire on the vulnerable troops below. Zeratual and Harper moved their own ships into the fray and an air war ensued.  
  
  
  
The wraiths cloaked and targeted the capital ships but protoss observers revealed their position. The wraiths were hunted down and fell from the sky. The mutalisks concentrated fire on Harper's cruiser. The laser batteries and wraiths tried in vain to remove the flying vermin from the air. The mutalisks succumb to the laser batteries and landed to the ground in a bloody and torn lump. The air force had been destroyed and now the two fleets concentrated on the defensive lines.  
  
  
  
On the ground, the siege tanks had positioned themselves and now the shells split the turrets and bunkers. The zealots charged forward but came under attack by buried foes. Spider mines revealed their position and sought out a target. The zealots paid the price as the shrapnel broke their shields and the sent many to their final destiny. Buried lurkers also targeted the protoss and spines leaped from the ground. The zealots with observers slashed at the ground and plunged their blades into the soil. The lurkers claimed many zealot lives before being silence for good. The combined efforts of the two armies overwhelmed the defenders. The terrans and zerg were out manned and outgunned. The defenses fell but there was no sign of Duran. They scouted the entire base and Duran could not be found. The troops returned to their ships and observers were sent out to find their prey. The observers found the valley and reported a warp gate was active, but there were no enemy soldiers present.  
  
  
  
"Duran must have used that warp gate. We have to go after him."  
  
  
  
"I agree but we do not know what awaits us on the other side. This warp gate is unlike anything I have ever seen. It could be a trap, set by Duran."  
  
  
  
"Trap or no trap he is wherever that thing has taken him and I have my orders to retrieve him no matter what."  
  
  
  
"You are foolish to be so headstrong. However, you are right. We must follow him through the gate."  
  
  
  
Zeratul did not like the situation but he knew what needed to be done. The fleets converged on the gate and passed through its eye. When they emerged on the other side, Zeratul felt true fear for the first time. They were on Aiur and Duran was with them.  
  
  
  
But as Duran had landed with his zerg, Kerrigan had sent her own landing party. Ahc, Petrov and  
  
Serov stood aboard the UED Saturn's bridge. With them was a large zerg army, battle ready and bloodthirsty. Their intent was to retrieve the weapon the protoss had found and to kill anyone who dare oppose them. Petrov knew that gaining the weapon would mean a great deal in Kerigan eyes. He was intent on bringing it to her and he alone would reap the rewards. Ahc had his own agenda as well. He owed Raynor a little present for stabbing him at the platform. Chances are he was here and if not, killing the last protoss friends he had would serve his purposes just as well. Serov was a confused man as he stood next to his comrades in arms. His mind was ordered to obey Kerrigan, but his instinct told him otherwise. He did not realize it but Petrov had failed to infest him properly. In cold sleep, the infest contaminant fails to take keep control due too the sub- zero temperatures.  
  
  
  
And standing guard over the weapon and the only guardian of Aiur itself is young Artanis and Jim Raynor. With zerg and terrans converging upon them and with only a small army to fight with, the odds are once again against them. This battle will be the gravest of challenges and it is unlikely that many will survive. Armageddon is upon them. Armageddon is here.  
  
  
  
The Starcraft Chronicles: Episode X Armageddon  
  
  
  
  
  
The grassy plains of Aiur swayed gently, as a soft breeze past over the hills. That breeze however, would soon give way to a bloody frenzy that this calm planet had known before. Zeratul and General Harper were able to reach Praetor Artanis before the attack. They warned him that Duran and his men were preparing an invasion and that he had both terran and zerg troops at his command. Artanis also had distressing news to inform Zeratul and Harper that was only the beginning of their concerns. They played a recorded transmission that was sent to Artanis not minutes before Zeratul's arrival.  
  
  
  
The recording showed Ahc, Petrov and Serov on the bridge of a battlecruiser. Ahc address the protoss with the two commodores at his side.  
  
  
  
"Attention protoss guardian fleet. I am a representative of the Queen of Blades. She demands that you deliver the Xel' Naga weapon to us or you will be destroyed. My orders are to take no prisoners so I would advice you comply with her wishes. I have a considerable zerg army at my disposal and I will not hesitate to use it. Bring the weapon to the Lost Temple or we will come after you."  
  
  
  
"This is most distressing news Artanis. How can we fight two armies at once? There are so few of us left and our fleet is all we have."  
  
  
  
"If you don't mind fellas I think I have a plan."  
  
  
  
"Commander Raynor, you have returned. Where did you go and where is your ship?"  
  
  
  
"Trust me pal, it's a very long story we don't have time for. Let's just say I paid Kerrigan a visit and I had to stay for awhile."  
  
"I see, let us not discuss that now, tell us what is your plan?"  
  
  
  
"Well Zeratul, when I was captured by Kerrigan she was concerned that someone else was controlling the zerg without her authorization. She wants the culprit found and I think it is this Duran. No doubt Duran is hunting this fleet. If we meet with Ahc, Duran will follow us. Hopefully the two will start to fight each other instead of us."  
  
  
  
"An excellent idea commander but I do not like the idea of our fleet in- between that kind of battle."  
  
  
  
"I don't either, but it's the only option we have at this point. All I need is a ship and a gun."  
  
  
  
"That could pose a problem commander. Our fleets can not spare anymore ships. Also, protoss technology is complicated to learn in a few hours."  
  
  
  
"I can give him a ship."  
  
  
  
The room turned and looked at General Harper. In the excitement they almost forgot about the Dominion general.  
  
  
  
"That's great but who the Hell are you?"  
  
  
  
"General Harper of the Dominion Police Fleet."  
  
  
  
"Police fleet! Dominion! What is he doing here?"  
  
  
  
"It is as you put it, a long story, Commander Raynor. I can assure you that he is quite reliable in battle and can be trusted for now."  
  
  
  
"Fine. If you can deal then I can deal. So, what kind of ship have ya got?"  
  
  
  
"Well, it is an older vessel, but it has been given full upgrades and additions that any modern ship has."  
  
  
  
"Really, what's the name of this prize?"  
  
  
  
"Its name is the ThieverIV, I assure you that it is quite effective in battle."  
  
  
  
"Well it's better than no ship at all, point me too it."  
  
  
  
The protoss and terran forces prepared for battle and rallied every single troop and ship available.  
  
Raynor took command of his new ship with Sid and the Doc at his side. Duran and Kane search parties returned with news that the protoss fleet was on the move and headed for a place called The Lost Temple. Duran ordered and interception course and every terran and zerg rallied to the temple. Ahc was contacted and told he would have to fight for the weapon. Ahc ordered all zerg troops to intercept the fleet and to kill anything that moved. The three armies all head for the temple and again, Aiur was at war.  
  
  
  
The temple grounds grew cold and chill to the touch. Many would die here and the ground readied itself for the blood that would soak deep. The protoss arrived first and set up meager defenses. Photon cannons were warped in and the fleet prepared itself for an onslaught. The sun was high in the air as the first zerg peeked over the horizon. Leading the charge was a battlecruiser, Ahc had arrived.  
  
  
  
Ahc gave his final orders as the swarm closed in on its enemies.  
  
"Alright, we attack on my word. Wait for my signal then attack as planned."  
  
  
  
Ahc sees a wing of mutalisks pass the cruiser and begins attacking the protoss lines.  
  
  
  
"I said wait for my signal!"  
  
  
  
"I am! Those aren't our zerg!"  
  
  
  
"Not our zerg? What are you talking about Petrov? Oh damn, the renegades! Okay change of plans, send half the swarm to attack the protoss and the other half to kill those renegade zerg. Find out who is in control of them."  
  
  
  
The zerg broke formation and descended over the protoss and Duran lines. Th photon cannons were holding but they would not last. At Durans side, Kane was having problems of his own.  
  
  
  
"Hold that line dammit! Get the siege tanks online! Why aren't the wraiths in the air! Move dammit! Move!"  
  
  
  
As Kane tried to restore order Duran sent his zerg to attack Ahc's ship. Mutalisks and scourge began to target the thrusters and weapons systems. Ahc responded with scourge and mutalisks of his own.  
  
  
  
"Petrov! Get the overlords ready to drop the hydralisks onto the protoss lines. Go with that drop and make sure the protoss are occupied."  
  
  
  
"I'm going. Serov you have the bridge."  
  
  
  
Serov didn't respond, but Petrov didn't notice. The effects of the serum had begun to lose their control. Serov could now think clearly and knew this was bad. He took a deep breath and drew his sidearm. He raised his arm and took aim. He fired a shot and it slammed into Ahc's back. He fired again and again until he was out of rounds. Ahc lay on the floor and Serov quickly contacted the protoss.  
  
  
  
"Zeratul, Artanis, is anyone there? Come in this is Serov."  
  
  
  
"Serov this is Artanis."  
  
  
  
"Artanis listen to me, Kerrigan infested me, but it didn't work. Ahc sent a large group of overlords that will drop a hydralisk army behind your position. You must kill those overlords."  
  
  
  
"I see the overlords in the distance. You had better hope for your sake you are telling the truth."  
  
  
  
Corsairs were dispatched to kill the overlord drop and most of the overlords were killed in the first wave of attackers. The few surviving overlords were ordered to release their cargo before the landing sight. Petrov and a small group of hydralisks landed and began to tear the remaining cannons to pieces. They were stopped by a group of lurkers that Duran had sent to finish the protoss line. They burrowed and spines tore the hydralisks apart. Petrov tried to run but a group of spines ripped through his leg. It was cut to the bone and Petrov lay on the ground bleeding and writhing in pain. A pack of zerglings spotted petrov lying helpless on the ground and pounced like a group of rabid dogs.  
  
  
  
"Serov, this is Artanis. Our thanks to you for warning us of that attack. We are in your debt.  
  
  
  
Serov didn't answer and instead he heard the voice of Ahc.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry Artanis, but Serov is suffering from a gunshot wound to the head. Next time you try and kill an infest terran, make sure he's dead. All zerg attack the protoss and destroy them!"  
  
  
  
The zerg rushed with full force and the protoss and terrans put up a desperate fight.  
  
  
  
"Okay people listen up. Protect the capital ships at all cost. All wraiths squadrons report in."  
  
  
  
"Falcon Squadron checked and ready."  
  
  
  
"Tao Squadron ready to go."  
  
  
  
"Montag Squadron reporting in."  
  
  
  
"All group leaders, watch the flank and look for scourge. Keep your nose in the sky and your ass out of the ground. Good luck gentlemen, happy hunting."  
  
  
  
The fighters engaged the first wing of zerg with the ground troops providing support. Zerg were everywhere and they did not stop. The fighters took losses but were still in the fight.  
  
  
  
"Let's hit them again boys. I want a full laser spread and try and hit the scourge. They're headed for the carrier and the cruisers. Stop they from detonating."  
  
  
  
On the ground it was a bitter war as the zerg hurled themselves at the protoss lines. Zealots and goons kept a heavy fire going and storms torn into the advancing zerg. Once the energy and focus to create storms was drained, the templar merged into archons. The swirls of energy blazed ahead and cut down enemies as they moved over the zerg sea.  
  
  
  
With all the zerg concentration on the protoss, Kane was able to compose his troops. Siege tanks were brought online and began a barrage on the zerg from the rear. The great zerg army was now losing too many warriors. Ahc turned his swarm again and ordered that the terrans that fought with the renegade zerg to be destroyed. An angry zerg airforce crushed the ground troops who did not have the ability to repel such an air raid. The terrans were beat and most of the survivors retreated. Duran had seen enough and left Aiur to rebuild his researcj facilities elsewhere. When most of the terran army past through the warp gate, Duran destroyed it. Stranding the few survivors including Kane.  
  
  
  
Both the protoss and zerg were tired and weak. Ahc commanded his troops forward and again the swarm attacked the protoss lines. The front was breaking and soon the zerg would engulf the last lines of defense. Both Zeratul and Artanis knew there was only one hope. The weapon that the Xel' Naga had left them. The weapon was retrieved and placed before them. It was unlike anything they had ever seen. It was short, slender and made from a metal that was unknown to the protoss. On the top was the seal of the Xel' Naga and a switch. The protoss warriors flipped the switch and the weapon began to glow. It hovered out of Zeratuls hands and began to spin faster and faster in midair. The faster it spun the more it glowed until it spoke to the children of light.  
  
  
  
"I am Forsaken. The peacekeeper of the Xel' Naga. Many eons ago I was used to protect the Xel' Naga from their enemies. I have been given to you so that I may protect you from your enemies."  
  
  
  
The weapon rose into the air and then shot into the heart of the zerg army. A low rumble was heard and the air crackled and burned. From the weapon leaped a pillar of light and it unleashed a whirlwind of energy. Lightening and fire engulfed the zerg, who screamed as their bodies were imploded from the pressure of the blast. A shockwave was sent across the plains and it echoed to the far reaches of the planet. Every zerg was dead and only Ahc's burned and damaged ship had survived. He had been a mile from the blast and still he was almost killed. The ship started to retreated, but Kane had other plans.  
  
  
  
Without an army, Kane was stranded on Aiur. He had one wraith and he was going to put it to use. He headed for Ahc crippled cruiser with bad intentions on his mind.  
  
  
  
"Sir, we have a small wraith on scanners. He's headed right for us."  
  
  
  
"Is he friendly?"  
  
  
  
"I don't think so sir."  
  
  
  
"Blast him out of the sky."  
  
  
  
"Yes sir. All laser batteries i want a full spread. fire at will."  
  
  
  
Lasers engulfed the small wraith, but Kane didn't seem to care. he knew he was going to die and he was going to take some else with him.  
  
  
  
"Sir he's still headed for us. He's on a collision course with the bridge!"  
  
  
  
"I want him shot down now! Don't let him get to us!"  
  
  
  
Again the batteries fired and again they failed to take him out of the sky.  
  
  
  
"Fire the forward lasers!"  
  
  
  
Ahc looks up and sees the wraith just outside the window.  
  
  
  
"Oh shit!"  
  
  
  
The wraith plows into the bridge and the cruiser begins to dive towards the ground. The ship crashes into the dirt raising a large plume of dust. And with that plume it signifies the end of the conflict. The beginning to a whole new adventure.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
EPILOGUE: Aftermath  
  
  
  
Duran escaped to live another day and continued with his experiments. His base was moved again and his location is unknown.  
  
  
  
Raynor left to restart Raynor's Riders with Sid and Carter by his side. They left for a new start with their "loaned" ship. Raynor and his crew dropped out of sight and he too is listed as unknown.  
  
  
  
Zeratul returned to Shakuras and waits for Durans return. He hasn't been heard from since.  
  
  
  
General Harper returned to Mengsk with the news that Duran had escaped. He reported that Duran had lost his army and had disappeared. Mengsk sent Harper to guard the new platform that was being built orbiting Omega Prime.  
  
  
  
Kerrigan had lost an army and her network of spies. She remains content to rebuild and focus on the next battle.  
  
  
  
Serov was given a funeral on Aiur, that was attended by Zeratul, Artanis, Raynor and the other survivors of the battle. His remains were not officially found but a statue in his likeness was erected at The Lost Temple. An inscription reads: His work here is done, he can finally go home. 


End file.
